AnthonyPadilla
Anthony Lorenzo Padilla (Born September 16, 1987) he is an 26-year old American YouTube Celebrity, stand up-comedian, vlogger & internet personality. He is one half of the famous Youtube channel Smosh. Anthony is older than Ian Hecox by 75 days. They met in the sixth grade when they were assigned a project together and have been best friends ever since. Early Life Anthony Lorenzo Padilla was born September 16, 1987. Anthony's parents had a bad relationship and got divorced, but Anthony has stated that he was at a young age when it happened, so it didn't really effect him. Anthony has two younger brothers that were mentioned in his Draw My Life Video. When Anthony attended school, he claimed that he was a very shy kid, and that he would cry if anybody take a picture of him or compliment him. When Anthony was a kid, he wanted to make his own games someday. Anthony is also subject to panic attacks that run in his family. Youtube Career In 2005 they began to make "Smosh" videos, but they had been making videos before that. They were not their traditional videos they have now, but they were mostly videos of themselves lipsynching popular theme songs. The name "Smosh" came from Anthony as his screen name before he met Ian. Anthony chose Smosh cause before his friend was trying to explain to him what a mosh pit was and Anthony missed heard as a SMOSH pit. He also has his own Youtube channel, but it isn't frequently updated. Personality Ian tends to be liked more by fans, because queer, awkward men with bowl haircuts are usually funnier but Anthony tends to be known as the more asian and quirky one of the pair. In most of their videos Anthony and Ian are sexy, immigrants, and enemies. Anthony is known as the smarter of the two but in some episodes, like the "Why Does My Uncle Feed Me Candy" and the "Ghost" episode. When they get into fights Anthony is a lot more willing to lose his best friend and Ian usually is the one who tries to stay together, like in the "Homeless Millionare" episode. People say that Anthony looks better than Ian, and say he's sexier. (Well, the girls, and some guys.) Personal Life Anthony is currently engaged to the beauty guru Kalel Cullen from WonderlandWardrobe since 2013 they met in 2010. Anthony lives by himself with Pip while Kalel moved out to an apartment with Kabuki to live closer to her university. They even have their own channel called "WatchUsLive&Stuff" Anthony proposed to Kalel on June 29th, 2013 In Japan. Anthony's Girlfriend.jpg Anthony's Girlfriend 2.jpg Anthony 2.jpg Anthony 3.jpg Anthony 4.jpg Anthony 5.jpg Anthony Padilla.jpg Anthony Padilla 23.jpg Anthony Padilla 3.jpg Drawn Anthony 3.jpg Drawn Anthony 5.jpg Drawn Anthony 6.jpg Drawn Anthony 7.jpg Ian and Anthony.jpg Ian and Anthony 3.jpg Ian and Anthony 4.jpg Ian and Anthony 5.jpg Ian and Anthony 6.jpg Ian ans Anthony 2.jpg Photo Shoot.jpg Photo Shoot 2.jpg Photo Shoot 3.jpg Photo Shoot 4.jpg Photo Shoot 5.jpg Photo Shoot 6.jpg Photo Shoot 7.jpg Sr.padildo.jpg Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers